dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Helel
The first Angel of Heaven, Helel exemplified everything an Angel was meant to be, being powerful, just, and kind. However, Helel, the ultimate expression of God's will, was unable to acknowledge man as God wished him to. This was the catalyst to his Fall, which in turn led to the Fall of even more Angels, his eventual change into a Demon, and the Great War. His original sobriquet was Crown, but later changed to Rising Night '''after he abandoned Heaven (with Michael later being given the sobriquet of Crown). Appearance Possessing striking crimson hair and burning golden eyes, Helel's appearance is as supernatural as any other aspect of him. Unlike his contemporaries, Helel only has two wings - and those are all he shall ever have. While he was an Angel, his predation of modern Angels left him with several vestigial features, most prominently of which being his wings. Compared to burning suns, his wings are massive, spreading out from his shoulder blades and reaching fifteen-feet overall. The entirety of his wings are luminescent, appearing to be sunlight shaped into the forms of feathers and bone. Personality History Birth and Early Life The firstborn of God's Angels, Helel was to be the template for all Angels. From him, God created countless lesser Angels, revisions of Helel made with varying concepts at their cores, making their creation far less taxing (as creating Helel left God permanently weaker). These Angels were loved by Helel as his brothers and sisters. He dotted on his siblings, teaching them what he knew. Yet, Helel was always uncomfortable to note that his siblings were so much weaker than him, and seemed to lack his capabilities. But he still loved them and tried to help them overcome these weaknesses. Those that managed to became known as the Seraphs. Eventually God created the Four Great Seraphs, beings of similar capabilities to Helel, to which he was overjoyed by. Despite his love for his siblings, they were simply not his equals, not matter how hard they and he wished it. Upon meeting what God proclaimed would be his equals, Helel felt a mixture of elation and bitter disappointment. Elation, as he had more siblings, and disappointment, as he still had no contemporaries. When he asked God of this, he simply said that while they were not as strong as him, they had powers which made them equals. But Helel disagreed, saying that while Michael's fire could burn him, that while Raphael could heal all damage that he himself could create, that while Uriel could do things with light he could never dream of, that while Gabriel could stop any attack he could muster, that he was greater than them all. God admonished him for his arrogance, saying that even he was not enough to stand against all four. In direct response, Helel challenged his siblings to a fight. Accepting the challenge out of courtesy, the Four Great Seraphs fought Helel was three days and nights. Even with Michael's unquenchable divine flames, Raphael's endlessly restorative miracles, Uriel's purifying holy light, and Gabriel's impossible space-time manipulation, Helel emerged victorious. Seeing the undeniable strength of his first creation, God named Helel the Sword of Heaven, the grandmaster of Heaven's armies. Hermitage Helel, still unsatisfied, began to contemplate his position in the universe. He was the strongest Angel, a fact undeniable. But he felt alienated due to this. He didn't have a position in Heaven, a place where everyone, from the lowliest malakhim to the highest Seraph, had a place and a role. Except for him, an anomaly predating all others. His pondering of the hierarchical nature of Heaven led to Helel to come to a moment which would shape his future. Helel looked at the world and found it lacking. To him, there was no greater scheme granting things value, simply individuals attempting to fill in the gap. Be they God, creating a system where everything had its place - (a false scheme of value), or he himself, loving his brothers and sisters without heed for the world (a smaller, less grand system), there was no underlying truth to cling to for stability. To Helel, they existed in a void, one which could never be filled, only covered. The nihilist view brought Helel peace, as he found that he did not have to worry about his place anymore. He simply was, and that was enough. He would love his siblings without regard for anything else, be it their inferiority to him or their lack of understanding of him, for he himself judged it right. During this time, Helel's reputation try grew. His fight with the Four Great Seraphs spread, with word of how Helel was the basis for all Angels, possessing no special inborn traits, inspiring many to seek training under him. Finding him in the White Expanse at the edge of Heaven, where the stars burned near, many Angels came to train under him. Angels, both ancient and young, known and unknown to him, sought him out, desiring to reach the heights he had attained. And so Helel discovered the new generations of Heaven, taking care to learn all those who studied under him. Teaching them of what he knew and discovering their unique talents, Helel became as much of a father-figure as God himself. Teaching and learning on an unspecific, constantly changing and growing subject matter, Helel's teaching was eclectic and idiosyncratic. Eventually it became something of a right of passage for all young Angels to travel to the White Expanse and learn under Helel, with even the Four Great Seraphs participating. While most of those he taught left him once they felt they'd reached a sufficient level or had nothing left to attain, there remained those who remained. These Angels were rarely alike each other except for one trait: an underlying hunger for more. The drive which afflicted all of them lead them to wish to know more, experience more, and be able to do more. Their participation in Helel's nightly stargazing lead to them being known as the Grigori, or the Watchers. War in Heaven An indeterminable amount of time later, God summoned all of His Angels to Him. He showed them humans, and proclaimed them to be the greatest of creatures. He then asked His Angels to bow to the humans and pledge servitude to them, to protect them against the evils of the world. The legions of Heaven all bowed, except for Helel, who stood. He did not stand defiantly or arrogantly, he simply did not bow. When asked why he was not bowing by God, Helel answered that he did not believe humans to be greater than him, nor he them. God told Helel that he was wrong, that humans were of untold potential, but that Heaven must nurture their potential, as humanity would one day inherit Heaven. Helel again refused, saying that the Angels had as much right to inherit Heaven as humanity, that humanity was no better or worse than them. It was at this that God cried a single tear and Helel's wings turned black and he was cast out of Heaven. The Grigori all stood up at this, demanding God to bring back their teacher. Upon seeing His refusal to do so, they too rejected God and Fell, their wings blackening. God cried a tear for each of His children that He lost. This event was later known as the War in Heaven, and the name Helel was rarely spoken again, instead being referred to as Lucifer (as he had became known as such by the Grigori). His teachings and basics-centred method of fighting fell out of fashion, with those who practiced it being chided for it. This was partially due to Lucifer being seen as a blight upon Heaven, and the Grigori all being proficient in this style, with the Angels wishing to distance themselves from the Fallen. Lord of the Fallen Prince of Darkness Disappearance In the midst of the Great War, Helel disappeared. There was no specific event which could be tied to his departure, no great task or enemy for him to undertake; he simply disappeared. His current location and status are unknown, although most presume he is dead. This is backed up by how his greatest weapon and treasure, Lsyjsch, is currently in the possession of Lawrence Saint. Powers and Abilities '''Immense Strength: '''Even amongst God's Seraphs, Helel was said to be in a class of his own. While lacking the unique divine blessings of the Four Seraphs, Helel was still said to be the greatest warrior in Heaven, a testament to his power. Relying on the abilities inherent to all Angels, he was seen as a role model to young Angels (this style was later adopted by Fallen as a standard, leading to practitioners of it in Heaven being looked down upon). His power so great that it was decided that an attempt on his life (on any scale) would either flat out not work, or would have a small chance of working and incur massive, unrecoverable losses regardless of the outcome. When he Fell from Heaven, Helel learned mortal magics, becoming a master of their mysteries within days, and when he became a Demon he developed several unique abilities. It can be said his Fall from Heaven sharpened him, filling in his weakness as a physical fighter, and his descent in Demonhood burned away the last of his weaknesses, a lack of a trump card. With '''Master Magician: Demonic Physiology: An "evil" which far surpasses Devils, the abilities of Demons are a less refined, primal version of that of Devils. Even the greatest Devil must work to grow strong; a Demon is born strong. They are unable to grow stronger through conventional means, being perfect killers from the moment they draw their first breaths. Angelic Physiology (partially): Equipment Lsyjsch: A longsword made of polished silver, Lsyjsch is a beautiful, if simplistic, sword. Underneath the surface, however, it is a holy artefact brimming with demonic, pagan, and unknown energies. Originally the sword of Lucifer, it was said to have been lost upon his death. Originally possessing several abilities which cemented Helel as the greatest Angel of the Lord, these were lost when Helel Fell. While still there, they were sealed, with Lsyjsch become more of an ornament of office than a weapon. As time went on, Lsyjsch gradually became a demonic weapon (whether this is due to Helel's change warping the sword or it being modified in other ways is unknown). * Black King's Fall: * Hell's Splendour: * Hell's Wrath: ''' * '''Heaven's Solace (formerly): Lsyjsch was able to create a zone around Helel's body where damage was not allowed to occur. Only the greatest of attacks, those which were able to rival the miracles of the Lord, were able to pierce its defences. Normal attacks crumbled against it, their negative effects not being allowed to occur. * Heaven's Solstice (formerly): While Heaven's Solace protected Helel from his enemies, Heaven's Solstice destroyed his enemies. A miracle of the same order as the greatest of God's, Heaven's Solstice warps space and time to compress all possible instances of Helel into one united existence. By doing this, Helel's power (in all regards) becomes infinite. It has side effects, with one of them being that he become a very partial "voluntary existence", only able to changed and change things if he allows it. Another effect is that his existence and actions cannot be denied, making many forms of healing magic ineffective on wounds taken during periods where Heaven's Solstice is active. Yet there are also negative repercussions to using Heaven's Solstice, most prominently being the burden it places on Helel's very existence. By having an infinite amount of beings occupy a single frame of existence, the World begins to notice Helel's unnatural existence. Given enough time, the World will try to resolve the situation by putting each version of Helel back into their proper universe, which Helel experiences as being torn apart one atom at a time in body and soul. The more he resists this process the more attention he gathers from the World, with it culminating in the World sending in an Agent of its will to destroy him (which Helel wishes to avoid). The stress which this process places on Helel's psyche is immense, with the upward limit which he can theoretically last without being turned into a vegetable being roughly two and a half minutes. If he can somehow manage to get past this, then the World will send its Agent in and Helel will be forced to stop regardless. Quotes "I do not regret Falling. Nor do I regret killing countless of my brothers and sisters. And neither do I regret becoming a Demon and abandoning any hope of ever returning to the halls of Heaven. Yet that does not mean I relish in these facts, or don't wish that things could have turned out differently, that I do not wish to enter the halls of my Father, to sit with the youngest of my siblings under the peaceful skies of Heaven and know I am home, to know joy. But the world does not care for my wishes, and so I shall weep for the tragedies which my actions have caused. Yet I shall never regret them, for I know that I was not wrong." Trivia * To Helel (and beings of his age) Lucifer and Satan aren't names of his, but titles. When he was a Fallen he was known as Helel ha Lucifer (roughly translating to "Bringer of Dawn the Daystar", with Lucifer being his title as the leader of all Fallen, their guiding light), and when he was a Demon he was known as Helel ha Satan ("Bringer of Dawn the Adversary", being both the enemy of Heaven and Demons (as he was the strongest, an obstacle to power)). In modern times, however, the positions he occupied no longer exist, as they lacked an overwhelmingly powerful being like him to occupy them. As such, he takes no offence to being referred to as Lucifer or Satan, as it is either a peer calling him by rank or an ignorant youth. Category:Fanon Male Characters